


Ari Goes Batshit crazy

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari loses her mind when she is pregnant with Gabriel daughter. He lets her torture him.  Molli subdues her while she gives birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ari Goes Batshit crazy

This is set in the time where Ari is pregnant with her daughter. However it is going to confuse you maybe because Ari is crazy she thinks it is the time Gabriel just took her niece and She went after him after a few months. Do not be confuse this history is only in Ari's mind or is it??? 

By:L.R Bare

 

Rated Mature

 

Pairings:Gabriel/Ari, Molli/Dean Molli/Crowley, Gigi/Sam

 

Molli had just delivered Gabriel's and Ari second son. And Ari was resting peacefully in the next room. Before she passed out she begged Molli not to tie her tubes so she could have a little girl. Molli had broken her promise to God and did what her best friend told her to do. Something she knew she would regret down the line . Ari was so upset when she found out she would be having another boy. Gabriel said what is the difference hon. 

 

Gigi came in and looked down at Molli who was crying. 

"What is wrong sugar?" Gigi sat down beside her. 

 

"I broke my promise to God. I could not do that to Ari. I just could not let her dream go. She wants a girl so desperately." Molli said looking into Gigi's eyes.

 

Gigi sat there understanding the whole thing. Her father could not understand that all Ari wanted was a little girl to dress up and have tea parties with. Gigi could. She definitely did. Ari was a great mother to the boys. Gigi could see how she wanted a girl. 

 

"Well here is my take." Gigi started saying and sighed her friend would not like everything she said because she saw her father's view too. He love Ari so dang much if he lost her. He would lose his mind. "There is a chance she could die. What is life it is chances. I think you did what a friend would do. We will get through this together." 

 

There was something that might come out that Molli was desperate to hide from Ari. It was a secret that she blocked from Ari's and Gabriel's memory. Being pregnant one more time could unleash it and make Ari lost forever to them. Molli would have to use all her powers not to have things exposed like that. 

 

Gigi comforted her. 

 

******************************************************************************

Two months later.

 

Ari felt good but she knew there was something to tell Gabriel from the minute she woke up that morning after their long long night love making. 

Anyone told her that you could get bored with the same person obviously was not married to Gabriel. She whistled and went over to Molli's house. 

Molli was in the kitchen. She had just sent Dean to work. The girls planned to be together today. They had uncle Bobby and Aunt Jody watching the Kids. Jody was expecting soon too. 

Molli poured three glasses of wines. She heard Ari pop in and saw Gigi at the side door. She let Gigi in and they all sat down to drink. Ari did not pick up the glass. 

"Sorry ladies I have to ask for grape juice instead. " Ari said smiling and patting her belly. "I know this is a girl I can tell." 

Molli frowned but was happy for her. 

Gigi sighed "Yes it is a girl. I can tell. I am happy for you but you know my father will hit the roof when he hears this." 

"I am sorry Molli." Ari said "I just want a little girl" 

Molli patted her back "I know you do." 

 

Thirty minutes later they heard all the boys talking in the livingroom. Dean came in to hear a piece on conversation that the girls did not mean for him to hear. 

"What do you mean Ari will have to take it easy?" Dean said and Molli shushed him. 

"What about my wife now?" Gabriel said

"ok I am just going to confess now. I am pregnant and no it is my fault . It is MY BODY and I wanted to try for a girl" Ari said

Gabriel looked panicked and went to say something and Ari gave him a dirty look. "No it was my decision. No one else's" Ari said.

Dean stepped in "I think even though I am a male. I think that you need to respect her wishes." Dean said and Molli gripped his hand she was so very proud of him. She knew that saying something like that was a big deal for Dean.

 

"Well you see Ari I love you and I was told if you had any more kids it would put your immortal life in danger. I want to live the rest of my years with you by my side." Gabriel had poured himself a drink and was running his hands through his hair. 

"Dad this is her body. I am sorry Daddy but you are wrong. I think Ari has a right to make this decision." Gigi said

"I got two little boys who say they would miss their mommy if she would leave us." Gabriel said.

"Sorry I am a few days in. Surely you might want to realize that you have no choice in this matter your father would never let you or me abort this baby. " Ari said knowing that argument would win her side. 

"No you see I can pray for divine intervention. I am an archangel he would give it to me." Gabriel said

"If I lose this baby swear to your father, I will hunt you down chop off your nuts and make you eat them. I want this BABY Gabriel" Ari said and her voice got deep on the last part. Her eyes got silver and her hair started blowing . 

Molli got her calming tea out and made Ari sit down. 

Gabriel sat beside her rubbing her leg. He could see she was mad. 

Molli talked "Both of you have to understand. I understand why you both want what you want but Ari is going to have this baby. God would not have let it be if it were not meant to be. I know you two need to listen to each other. Ari , you must understand you are putting yourself on the line for this baby. It will affect all of us if we lose you." Molli said turned towards Ari.

"I want a little girl. I know I will be ok. I understand. I love Gabriel and the boys. I love you Molli and Dean and Gigi and even Sam . I have to have this baby. I just know I will be ok." Ari said

 

Molli understood. She knew that even with the binding spell this time Ari would go ape shit or Bat shit crazy. 

 

Molli then nodded her head. Ari stood up and hugged her friend. 

"I am going home to the boys Gabriel. I expect you want to stay here and work off steam. " Ari said kissing him. He kissed her back. 

"Yes dear. I need to make sure I am ok for when I get home to the boys." Gabriel said. And watched Ari pop out.

*********************************************************************

Molli took Gabriel in another room with Gigi and Dean present. 

 

"Gabriel I think you know why I am talking to you now. when she goes crazy this time. I might not be able to stop her. You also need to know there is a secret that I have been keeping and when she goes crazy her mind might back to that time. She is dangerous to you and will be dangerous to me" Molli said not sure if she should continue. 

"Tell him Molli he needs to know." Gigi said

"Gabriel you almost killed her awhile ago. What stopped you and broke Gigi's mother's spell on you was your love for Ari. Ari was mad though. She loved you and you betrayed her. That betrayal was not forgotten it was masked by a spell. I made that spell it kinda had the effect of bringing you two together and also all of us in a sense. My friendship with Ari was sort of made by that spell it drew her to me. I am afraid if that spell breaks in her mind she will feel I betrayed her. She is going to revert back to that place in time. You have lost that memory but Ari damn near killed you. And she would have too. I made her see that she loved you. However I could not mess with destiny and make you two be together from there I was told to make both of you forget that time. " Molli said

"Who told you that?" Gabriel asked feeling like his life could have been so different if Ari and he would have been together before this. 

"I did" Castiel said popping in. 

 

"Why Cas" Gabriel asked

 

"I was told that was not your destiny and that Ari and you had to be together later not then but soon. I saw it in father's crystal ball." Castiel said . Castiel explained there was a thing that looked like a crystal ball that showed things but it changed as freewill changed things. 

 

"Ok so no matter what I am going to lose her. And no matter what she is going to turn into a woman out of control. " Gabriel said putting his head in his hands. 

"I'm sorry Dad but you have to let Ari have this baby." Gigi said rubbing his back to console him. 

 

Just the thought of losing Ari sent Gabriel in a tailspin. He was crying uncontrollably. Dean felt sorry for the man even though he was the King of hell. He knew Molli was his world. He hugged Molli tighter to him to show her he understood the seriousness of this revelation. 

 

"So bad will it get?" Gabriel asked looking up.

"Well Ari is a dragon slayer and them muscles of hers are no joke . She has always been a fighter. She might not be able to kill you. She however can hurt you real bad. You need to realize this time fighting her she is pregnant and you will have to mostly let her win. You are going to be bloody and bruised and it will not be fun. I am hoping we can contain her so she can have the baby. Otherwise both might die. And Gabriel keep your anger in check." Molli said 

 

"What ? How long do we have until she turns?" Gabriel asked and jumped up and got on his jacket. 

 

"No the boys are safe. She is like a mother bear. I know for a fact Ari would never hurt her boys. " Molli and Gigi said that together. 

"You have until she is about to pop. You know like the first time. Around three and a half months. She starts showing and delivers in 4 months. So I am figuring we have to contain her for 2 weeks. I am hoping with all the containment spells I have put on her in the past it might be a deterrent and give us time" Molli said. 

Gabriel hugged and kissed Molli and Gigi. He thanked them for helping. Nodded at Sam and Dean and Castiel. 

Then left to face his wife who he knew was mad. 

 

*************************************************************************************

Molli looked at Dean when Gabriel left. Dean had kept his mouth closed most of the talk. She knew he was holding back. 

 

"What are you not telling me my lady." Dean asked

 

"Ari is dangerous. We might also have to take on alot if she does not make it. " Molli said

 

Gigi piped in "We will do this together Molli. I can not let my father or Aunt suffer for nothing. Plus I love my nephews and will love my niece." Gigi said.

 

Sam finally said something he was just sitting back in the chair and waiting to chime in. "This is not going to be an easy task Molli. And why do I think when you said Gabriel has to be strong so do you?" Sam said . 

 

"Because that is exactly right. " Molli said. She marveled at Sam's thoughtful intellect. Dean was all action. Sam was think mostly first then act. She still would take Dean over Sam anyday of the year but she respected her brother in law. 

Sam let out a sigh. 

"I am sorry I love Ari but I will not let her kill you." Dean said

"Ari will not kill me. Her anger will be at Gabriel. He can take that anger. He did before. Let me tell you the story of Ari and Gabriel. It goes like this. Sorry Gigi but there are a few things that you do not know about your Aunt Ari. She tracked Gabriel down. Just after he left. She was mad and heartbroken. Hell I could not blame her. She loved him and in her memories he had betrayed him. She however until a few years back did not know the truth of her sister's betrayal. She found him" Molli said and Gigi interrupted. 

 

"No she never found Daddy or me until she found you Molli and me by accident. And then got angry at Daddy for keeping her in the dark. Plus she was still mad at him." Gigi said.

 

"NO sorry. That is what I had to let everyone even Gabriel believe until now to. Ari tracked him down and fought with him taking him captive. Damn near killing him. I came to find him. She was not mad at me. I just begged her to see the truth and she trusted me even through her anger. I showed her that Gabriel loved her and that he was needed for you. I showed Gabriel that he loved her not your mother. He would have killed your Aunt because even though she is immortal she can die at the hands of an archangel. Then I left and the next day Gabriel came to see you . You were such a little imp when you were little. You got into everything. " Molli laughed and shed some tears. 

"Ok so if what you say is true why will it trigger her to go batshit." Sam asked and Dean had just sat back listened because he had gone into the refrigerator to get out the fresh pie that Molli made. So he was stuffing his mouth with pie. 

 

"I suppressed them memories so she would not come after him again. She was so angry at him for breaking her heart. She also felt like he killed her sister. And took her niece. Ari also had her relatives putting ideas in her head. Her Mother was a real piece of work after your mother died Gigi. Your grandma and all them from that side blamed everything on Gabriel. He was a hunted man for awhile. Zeus however knew the truth about her and would not let that family touch Gabriel. He just would not stop Ari from getting her revenge. That was his little girl. And he loved her. Gabriel remembering show her he loved her. Unfortunately the next day after he came back I had to go to Ari and put the lock on her memories so she would not harm him and it was an angel's will to make her forget. Same with Gabriel. They had to live out destiny." Molli said

 

"That is stupid. They could have been happy for so many wasted years. " Gigi said

"Ahhh but You would have never ran into Sam. Or I would ok who am I kidding I was always going to run into Dean. Things happen for a reason. And even though I am a witch when Castiel came down and told me he was sent from God to tell me to erase the memories I did." Molli said.

"ok I understand now Sam you need to get me to bed now. I feel sentimental and the kids have to go to bed too. Then Mommy and Daddy need alone time. " Gigi said hugging Molli and kissing her on the cheek. 

 

Molli was thinking the same thing with Dean. She wanted alone time she had a feeling they were in for a doozy of a time with Gabriel and Ari again. She knew that even though it was a pain in the ass . She would not have it any other way. Friendship and people in your life are worth the effort sometimes even if they are pains. And Gabriel was a bigger pain than Ari. 

 

*****************************************************************************************************

 

Gabriel had smoothed it over that night. They finally got some peace. for awhile. The boys had no idea what was coming except they would have to put up with a sister soon. Little Gabriel even helped paint her nursery ok not really but he picked out themes for it. He loved the Little Mermaid. So they did her nursery in the Little Mermaid. 

 

********************************************************************

Three months three weeks in.

 

Time had gone by quickly and Ari seemed to be keeping it together. Molli got nervous and so did everyone as days went by. Ari would be showing any day. 

She came over without Gabriel. Gabriel had the boys. Zeus was going to take them for the remainder of the time until the baby was born. 

 

Molli was having tea and biscuits in the kitchen when Ari popped in.

"Hey girl" Molli said as Ari took one of the cheddar biscuits. and popped it into her mouth. 

"Hey" Ari said sitting down.

"It is almost time isn't it?" Molli asked

"Yes I have a feeling that you might have to restrain me soon. That is why I had Zeus take the boys. I want this baby to be in no harm from me. " Ari said feeling really weird. She dropped the biscuit and fell to the floor. 

"Dean help me Dean" Molli called out.

Dean helped her lift Ari onto the couch and they both called Gabriel who snapped in quickly. 

"What is going on?" Gabriel asked and leaned over Ari as her eyes fluttered open. They were pure silver. He knew looking into them they were in trouble. Ari grabbed him and kissed him. 

"I have been looking for you for a long time." Ari said with an evil smirk. And then poof they were gone. 

************************************************************************

Gabriel woke up cold and chained to a cave wall. He heard water falling. He guessed it might be their waterfall. It looked different. 

 

Ari was dressed like she had dressed in her warrior days. And her thigh high boots had spikes. He loved the leather look on her but he had a feeling that she had reverted back to the past. Her hair was wild and smelled like lilies in the wild. 

She got right up in his face. 

"You have no idea how long I have searched. You killed my sister and took my niece. And betrayed me. You sir are a two timing backstabbing asshole who needs to be annihilated from this Earth." Ari said

 

"Ari we are married and have two kids together you are not in your right mind. Come back to me. I will not hurt you. I would rather die. " Gabriel said He felt like he had been beaten. And saw she made so little cuts on him. 

Ari laughed evilly "Yep Gabriel I am taking it out in blood. I might just take some pleasure too. For now blood. I used to enjoy your body for pleasure. Right now I am too angry to speak. She got out a whip and whip his chest. 

Gabriel felt the whip dig into his flesh. He however healed it just as fast as it went in. Ari then took the dragon fire and used a hot branding iron. It had her family crest and branded it into his thigh. The hot brand seared his flesh. 

Gabriel smelled his flesh burned it gaged him and he passed out from the pain. 

Ari was nursing his wounds when he got up. He was chained to a bed but clean. She knelt over him. He saw by her demeanor it was getting time. She would be confused when she woke up soon and was big from being pregnant. 

 

"I am just getting started on you Gabriel." She said She took pincers and had them on his nipples. She just wanted him to feel some of her pain. He was unclothed. She was so turned on and mad. She hopped on top of him and bent down and said "I am now wanting you then I will torture you until you beg for your life. I hate you so much. " 

 

Gabriel even in pain was aroused when Ari hopped on top of him. The woman was his one downfall. He could not contain his growing admiration of her. Even though he was in pain. That woman turned him on. He let her have her way with him. Ari nibbled his ear and bite it hard. Making it bleed. She then left bite marks all down his body and got to his manhood which she was gentle. Thank god he said to himself. She took him into her mouth long enough to give him a little pleasure. Then she removed her clothes and jumped on top of him sliding her core down on him. He reach for her backside and pushed her up and down on him as she rode him. Ari could feel herself letting go of the anger as she slid into pleasure. 

 

"Oh my god Gabriel. I love you" Ari said as she came alot more times. He released after he gave her a few more orgasms like that. The pleasure just rolled off their bodies. She rolled off him and then slapped him after. 

"That will be the last time I ever give into you. You are not worth my time or effort. " She said spitting in his face. 

She unchained him and threw his clothes at him. 

"Now you will fight me." Ari said 

 

She got her sword out and swung it just missing him . 

"I will not fight you Ari. I love you too much. " Gabriel said and threw down his sword. 

"Fight or you will die." Ari said and swung and nicked his side making him bleed. Gabriel bowed down. 

"Damn you archangel fight me." She said. She swung and got a strip down his back. He was bleeding but healing too. So even though he had blood coming out the wounds were not visible. 

 

"I can not" Gabriel said 

Ari swung at his head almost hitting that mark. There would be no coming back from that. Something had made her miss. Molli appeared out of the shadows. 

 

"You can not kill him. Ari you love him fight the past. You are beyond this. " Molli said throwing dragon blood and tears at her. For some reason as Ari swung the sword to hit Gabriel it fell. 

Ari grabbed her tummy. It grew out at that minute and she was having pains. Ari the mother took over then "Quick Molli get me and Gabriel back to the house and chain me up while you have the chance." Ari said her eyes turning back to their normal color. Gabriel got up and helped Ari and Molli. He snapped them back to Molli's makeshift hospital in her basement. They chained Ari down. 

"I know I will be in and out of it all night but I love you both. I know that secret now Molli. I am so sorry Gabriel. I just wanted a little girl to call my own. " Ari was crying and tears were falling. 

 

Gabriel bent down and kissed his wife.

"I love you sweetie. I just do not want to lose you." Gabriel said. He held her hand as she went in and out of sanity. 

The baby came out an hour later and They all came in to kiss Ari on the cheek. 

At first it seemed Ari would be ok. Then her color drained out of her face and she let go of Gabriel's hand. 

Gabriel screamed "No Father bring her back to me. This is not fair." Gabriel said and continued to hold her hand and threw himself on her and kissed her. Tears flowing down his face as he did. Dean and Sam had to pull him off. 

"I am sorry but she is dead." Molli said. She hurt so bad in her heart it broke. Gigi was crying too. 

Gabriel was pulled out of there . They thought it was for the best. Then Molli saw him out of the corner of her eye. It was Death sitting there eating a cheeseburger and fries. 

he looked at Ari and said "She is a fighter. She will not go. Her walls of sanity are coming down just like Sam. I can do nothing for her but take her or she will go insane. Take her to a place in the country I know. You need to keep it from Gabriel and everyone except Gigi. She will help you. Plus she reads mind you might as well tell her. " Death said

 

"Ari is dead." Molli said trying to make sense of what Death had told her. 

"No look up. I will put her spirit back if you can help her get back. I know there is something that will return her sanity but I will return her to her body. I can not fix her soul. It will mend for she is immortal. It will take time however. " Death said "Now I ask you again will you hide her and keep her." 

"Yes but why can't I tell Gabriel she is alive." Molli asked

"He would just agonize over her and not move on. She would drive him insane too. ." Death said

Death then moved Aris' soul back and Ari sat up and looked around but instead of the crashing Demi goddess she was . A shaking shell. Who just curled up into and a ball and rocked back and forth. 

Molli came out to Gigi and Gigi had a weird look on her face. 

 

Gigi came in and picked Ari up and Molli and her went out the back door and signed Ari in to the hospital where Castiel out a guard on her.

 

Until they returned her to her normal state a few years later. But there there more secrets in Ari's memories and more secrets that Molli had that she had not shared with anyone but Gigi and Ari.


End file.
